The Coven
by Hisoka16xx
Summary: The Heir of The Coven, King of the Vampires was murdered. After waiting for thousands of years, during those times he has always been born as female. Finally after 60 years of his latest death, he has been reborn again. Now the remaining Generation of Miracles have to protect him until his powers awake and become the King again.
1. Prologue

"_**Don't cry my love."**_

**She laid on the grassy field, rain cried from the clouds above. Her bloodied body was held in the arms of a man with teal hair. His blue tearful eyes looking into her crimson and golden ones. Her slim body grew colder and colder as her heart was failing her. Blood oozing out of her largely cut neck. The man above her dressed in black cried as her life was leaving.**

"_**Please don't cry. I will be reborn again. I'll see that smile you always wear and I'll know it's you. I love you, Testuya and I will find you again."**_

**A sudden gust of wind flew by the two and her long blood red hair tried to sway with the wind.**

"_**No please don't leave me. I can't be separated from you again. Please Seijura. Please stay. I will turn you."**_

"_**Don't be foolish, love. You know you can't do that. I'm not the one. I know you will meet the one and I have high hopes you treat them will and with acts of kindness. Protect and nurture them, show them the way and teach them the known. Reincarnation plays a big part. I know I will see you again. Goodbye Testuya….my beloved."**_

**Her eyes filled with tears as they close one final time. Testuya was in pain as he cried out for his beloved. Seijura was his life and now she was gone within seconds. If only he had protected her but he failed. A simple task, a mission all went up in smoke before it really began. Testuya will miss her deeply. Then, the rain died down and soon the bright sun shine was out. The rays of light caught her beauty and her face sleeping in a timeless looking at her reminded him of everything they had together. He sobs had subsided and his eyes locked in the sight of his sleeping princess. He sniffed in before picking up her lifeless body in his arms. He then stood strong and proud, eyes still locked onto her like a radar. His senses began to pick up vibes, alerting him there were others around. Finally, he removed his gaze from the sleeping beauty and looked to green, golden, navy and purple eyes staring at him. Staring at the dead body.**

"_**It seems the cycle continues." **_**Said the green haired man.**

"_**Aw, she's dead. We failed again." **_**The golden man almost cried.**

"_**Oi, you're too noisy, idiot." **_**Said the navy man.**

"_**Ne, Seijura won't eat any of my delicious sweets and cakes anymore." **_**Said the large purple man.**

"_**Kuroko, we must bury her. The next reincarnation will arrive soon." **_**Said the green hair man. Kuroko only looked up at the sunny sky.**


	2. Akashi Seijuro

**A woman screamed from the top of her lungs. Labour was a kill. Was on a hospital bed, legs bent and wide as her body was intense pain. Her husband was beside her holding her hand and trying to soothe her. Doctors and Nurses rushed around trying to sort out things ready for the birth. As soon as the woman began to push the nurse was there to hold the child once the head appeared. Her red hair glued to her face using the sweat. She scrunched her face as she pushed harder and harder to release the baby. She held tightly onto her husband's hand trying not to break it. She took in as many breaths while she took a break from the push. Just one more and the child had slipped out between her legs. The first cries of the child alerted the parents of the new life crying for its parents. The mother desperately want to hold the new born as they weighed and check its health. A perfectly healthy child. It was soon in the warmth of its mothers arms. She held it softly with smiles and tears of joy. The new father was stroking the baby's fresh face. The first contact of parent and child and they loved it. The sex of the child was delivered as male. Both parents thought of a name that suited the child and both came up and agreed with the name; Seijuro.**

**Given the parents were wedded the name Akashi, the name fit perfectly; Akashi Seijuro. **

**Once the mother was relaxed and fully rested the couple with their new child headed home. The husband carefully drove his new family home. He was proud of his wife for carrying their child and healthy one. This couldn't have been any better. Their first child was asleep in the back seat and the mother watching from her seat. Checking to make sure the child was safe and happy. The minute they were home, the couple walked into the child's new room and placed the small bundle in the safety of the white barred cot. He laid arms and legs stretched out and his small chest raising and falling. The couple were so pleased with their creation that they decided to let him sleep not knowing that there were five different pair of eyes watching. A few weeks past and the child was nurtured and happy with its parents. Playing with its toys and being held in warm arms. However, tonight was a different story. Once the father had put his child to sleep and had left the room. Those eyes had found their way into the comfy room and around the cot. All eyes staring at the sleeping child.**

"**He's so tiny." Said the golden man's voice, trying to be as quiet as possible.**

"**He's so cute." Said the purple haired giant.**

"**Oi, Testu, is this baby him." Said the navy brute looking at the teal haired boy.**

**Kuroko held in a breath and reached his hand in. His long slim finger gently traced the baby's cheek. Feeling its warmth. Kuroko closed his eyes to feel the energy of the child. It was the same as her, the same as Seijura. The same feisty spirit was inside. Kuroko opened his eyes and smiled at the small male.**

"**Oh yes. This is the reincarnation of Seijura."**

**He heard them gasp and his gaze was on them.**

"**But this kids male." Said the golden haired man. "All the reincarnations have been female. Why the change?"**

"**Shut up Kise!" the navy man said. "You'll wake the child."**

"**You're mean Aomine!" Kise cried.**

"**Oi, keep this up and I'll tear you…." **

"**Silence!" Kuroko hushed them, he watched them look to him. The child was awake but made no noise. His tiny hands holding Kuroko's first finger while his mouth was occupied with his tiny fist. His head and eyes moved around as if these people were non-existent. Kuroko smiled as he looked at the innocent child before him. This was definitely the one. This child had the potential and the power. Much stronger than the previous lives. Much like their leader.**

**Five years later…..**

**Fire. That was all Akashi saw. Their maids and male workers were burning and he could hear the screams. The screams of horror. He couldn't find his mother nor his father. He ran. He ran far away from the burning mansion to escape it all. His small feet had taken him to the woods and soon to a small clearing. He stopped to gather his breath. Suddenly he heard a swoosh sound around him. It sounding like someone was there with him.**

'_**What a lost little boy you are?'**_

**The dark voice threatened. A chuckle soon followed as Akashi was frozen in fear.**

'_**You smell nice. Sweat too. It's a shame your parents don't follow.'**_

**Akashi's heart increased the beats.**

'_**Oohh, good entice me little one.'**_

**The voice chuckled again. Akashi took a few steps back only to have two hands clasp his shoulders tightly to hold him in place. He turned in shock to see a man with black hair smiling. His eyes black as ever. Kasha was sure that his heart had stopped when the man, kneeling down to his height, had placed his pale cold hand over his small chest.**

"**Oh good. You've got a good heart, but your blood is even better." The vampire said with delight.**

**Akashi's eyes widened as his head was slowly pulled to one side. He felt the man's breath of his smooth soft skin. He felt his lips brush his neck. He then heard a cracking sound to resemble his fangs had grown. He felt the hard tooth lightly touch his skin. Akashi closed his eyes. His body shock with fear waiting for death. He was sure he had met his end. Without seeing, his whole body began to glow golden. This meant that the vampire couldn't sink his teeth in.**

"**What!" the bloodsucker shouted as he pulled his mouth away.**

"**Back off bastard!" a male voice shouted.**

**A navy blue light slashed his back and he growled. The vampire did not release the child. He then looked to where the light had stopped. Crouched with his back to him was a tanned male with navy blue hair dressed in a white tank top covered in a black jacket, pale green trousers and brown shoes. The tanned man looked over his shoulder just before the winds picked up and a very large and tall boy stood to the far side of the vampire. Dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans and white shoes with a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck.**

"**He tastes sweet." He said.**

**The vampire snarls his teeth until he feels air within his fingers. He looked down to see no boy. The child had vanished. But what was there was a hole which meant that one of these men had taken him. He stood and roared at them. Both the large and tanned men growled back to him until the black hair man was knocked to the ground by a golden hair boy. Before he could get up off of the ground the tanned man had placed his foot on his stomach to keep him in position.**

"**Well, well…" the black haired vampire looked to see a green hair man standing next to a small teal hair boy holding Akashi in his arms and trying to sooth the small cries. "….to think that someone like you would leave your little underworld and cause havoc in the human world." Said the well spoken man with green hair.**

"**Midorima Shintarou? Right?" the black haired vampire spoke. "I may have crawled from the world your leader had put me in. But I'm not the only one lose."**

"**No…." Midorima sighed heavily. "Unfortunately you have slipped the radar. Did you not think that we weren't keeping tabs on the boy? I'll have you know that he is not alone. Mess with him and you'll mess with us. Of course being the leader of the Underworld Coven…you must be desperate to attack him like that."**

"**Children are the sweetest." The black haired man replied.**

"**Ogiwara Shigehiro!" Midorima shouted but the winds picked up as the man chuckled.**

"**You think the war is over. You're dead wrong!" with that Ogiwara disappeared before they could attack.**

"**Damn!" the tanned man kicked the ground.**

"**Aomine." Midorima said in a calm voice to tell him to stop. All eyes turned to the teal hair boy holding the child and trying to calm his small sobs.**

"**We were luckily." Said the golden boy. "Any later and we would have lost him." **

"**Let us take him to the mansion. He'll be safe there." Midorima ordered.**

"**Wait, what about his parents?" Aomine asked. The look in Midorima's face had said the result. Aomine looked at the ground I remorse.**

"**We must protect him. Let's go." He said for the last time and everyone followed.**

**They had arrived at mansion that was surrounded by the woods. It had a front garden with stone steps leading down they walked to the large double doors before entering. The inside was dimly lit by the candles. The interior was old fashion like a Victorian time period. The teal boy walked up the polish wooden stairs to take the child to rest in a room. The rest had entered the living room. Red carpet, a sofa, arm chair, a polished table with a vase of flowers and a warm fire place that was working. Amine stood leaning on the back of the sofa with his back facing Midorima who was occupying the arm chair. The golden boy was sat by the fire. The tall man was eating sweets on the sofa while they waited for the other. He soon entered the room and stood in his spot by the table. **

"**He's sleeping." He confirmed and received nods.**

"**We need to discuss this matter. Obviously the boy will grow, he is human. Keeping him alive is our top priority. His safety comes first. Now since he will be living with is it will be a lot easier to keep an eye on him but…." Midorima then eyed the teal boy. "….Testuya, will you be willing share blood." **

**He saw Testuya's eyes widened at this. He couldn't share what was his. But if it was keep them sane for the moment then it was ok….for now. He wasn't pleased but this is how it will be until then.**

"**I'm not pleased. But before we share, I want first bite." Testuya stated.**

"**Aw, but Testuya….."**

"**No Kise. I will take the first blood when he is ready. When he reaches thirteen is when I will take it."**

"**Don't wait too long." Midorima warned him. **


	3. First Bite

Eight years later….

He studied at Teiko Middle School. The finest school for education and the best thing was no guardian to tell him yes or no. His guardians he found scary. Only two years ago he found out that they were vampires and he knew what that had meant. They were out for blood. He just knew that they will feast and kill him. Akashi had felt like they had kept him there to be their prey. He mainly stayed in his room and not daring to stay in a room with one for no more than ten minutes. He was always escorted to and from school by one of them. That was nerve-racking. Well no, he waited outside of the school holding his black bag. He was passively looking at the ground until one of the five guardians came for him. He heard footsteps coming towards him but didn't bother looking to see who it was.

"Oi, come on."

Akashi looked to see Aomine looking at him with his hands in his trouser pockets. Akashi never liked this vampire's attitude and got on with him the least. He found him to be a brute and was heavy handed and everything. He didn't give him one of his pens in case he snapped it in two. Not even a book because he was afraid that no matter how delicate he was the page would still rip.

"Oi, don't keep me waiting." He said lazily before turning to walk away.

Akashi could always run away but then he would just be hunted down and receive a smack or two for it. Last time he tried he was lectured for hours on end and fund to have been locked in his room. Not like that bothered him. For now he just thought it would be best to follow him back before he felt pain. He sighed before silently following behind the tanned vampire and refused to speak. Well, they both did. To a certain extent because Aomine had smelt something funny coming from the red haired. He stopped causing Akashi to bump into him. Aomine whipped round and grabbed the boy's hand and opening his palm.

"Hey!" Akashi protested trying not to wince in slight pain. A vampire's grip was ten times stronger than a humans which is why they refused to touch him unless it was necessary.

"When?" Aomine asked upon seeing a cut in his palm. Covering his hand with his other trying not to act on instinct.

"I caught myself in arts." Akashi said worryingly, knowing what was going through the tanned man's head. He wanted his blood and this was spurring him on to it. Akashi snatched his hand back when Aomine realised.

"Come on." He said again before walking away. Akashi looked to his hand then back at the vampire. He then sighed before following him again. Concealing the wounded on his free hand.

When they got home Aomine had taken him straight to Midorima for a check-up. The green haired wasn't happy to be disturbed from his work. Akashi had walked in and sat by the round table in Midorima's room. Midorima was in his bathroom sorting out the treatment while Akashi had sat in the green room of the vampire's room. Midorima finally came back with a wet cloth and some bandages.

"Here, this will help heal the wound." He said as he knelt in front of the boy. He carefully took his hand and applied the cloth. The chemical on the cloth stung Akashi's wound. He flinched on the impact. He tried to hold in a whimper. Once Midorima was done he then began to wrap up the wound. "There, that should do it. Now go and do your homework until dinner. Murasakibara will call for you."

"Ok."

Akashi quietly got out of the seat and made his way to his room. As he walked down the dimly lit corridor, only because they were dark creatures, he met the cheekiest vampire of all; Kise. The golden boy was standing in a large red jumper with a beige top underneath, beige trousers and brown shoes with a black hat to pull off the look. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes close, lips smile and arms crossed. Akashi knew something was off because Kise had been quiet perverted lately. Akashi had experienced it a few years back when he was reaching for a book that was high up in the library. Kise had offered to lift him. Well he did only his head was leaning on his small round bum and his hand that was further up to hold him touched his manhood. Akashi just bared it that day until Kise was stopped by Testuya. He warned himself to be carefully but Kise was always faster. Before he knew it Kise's arm was around his back leaning Akashi's body against it and his free hand pressed against his face.

"What's an adorable young boy like yourself doing out in the corridor, umm?" his face was dangerously close to Akashi's. Eyes bearing into each other. On of fear and the other of pure pleasure. He smiled. The hand on his face slid down to his neck and under to touch his shoulder. "Well, am I gonna get an answer? He teased before he nipped Akashi's nose. The hand was now removed and slid up Akashi's school shirt. The sensation of his slim fingers that stroke up his thin skin was uneasy. Akashi couldn't move in this grip. His head arched back when his fingers had found his chest. Akashi's face matched his hair. His breath was hitched and his eyes were shut tightly to block out the sight of Kise's enjoyment.

"That's enough." Said a strong voice.

Both Kise and Akashi looked to the newcomer. It was Kuroko. The one person Akashi could rely on when around Kise. Whenever Kise attempted anything Kuroko was there to stop. He was like a bodyguard to Akashi, always babying him and stopping threats. Kuroko wasn't happy about Kise advances and this showed it. His face was dark and his eyes looked as if they would kill him right there.

"Ah, but I was just getting to the good part." Kise mocked.

"I said enough. Let him go." Testuya ordered darkly.

Kise's grip was loosen due to Kuroko's behaviour. Akashi took the time to recollect himself before quickly removing himself from Kise and behind Kurkok for safety. Akashi stood holding his body tight within his arms.

"Kise, you have work to be doing." Said Kuroko before turning to guide Akashi to his room safely. Once Akashi was safely in his room Kise spoke once more. His hand was gripping the door handle tightly.

"You know you have to do it soon or later. If you don't then I'll take first bite." Kise chuckled as he walked away.

Testuya knew he had to but he just couldn't bring himself to. If he didn't then the others would get restless. He could tell they wanted it. He had to do it. Akashi was fifteen and he had put off all advances for nearly three years. His blood was irresistible and sweet. He wanted to sink in his fangs but he couldn't bear to hear Akashi cry. He didn't want to hurt him but if they had a bite they could keep better tabs on him as their senses increased. Tonight, he had decided. He was going to do it tonight and try to block out those painful cries. He had to ease Akashi in, send him into a trance and make him forget everything.

Dinner was quiet that night but it usually is every night. This is mainly because Akashi was the only one eating with Murasakibara in the room to keep an eye on him and his appetite. Since the discovery Akashi had been watching him cautiously and slowly checking the food in his mouth just be sure they didn't slip anything in for ease access to his neck. It was getting late that evening and Akashi had showered and dressed himself in his boxers and socks. He sat on the bed for a quiet moment, holding his head with his hand. He took this moment to think about everything. He knew they were going to feast off him soon. He just knew it. He wasn't sure if he was prepared for that.

Why was he really there?

What do they need him for?

Akashi shook his head. He just couldn't believe. He had lived here for almost nearly all of his life. He shouldn't be living in fear. He should be like every other normal child. All these things have conquered his mind. No! he needed to talk to someone; Midorima or Kuroko he was sure one of them would say something. He shook his head again and sighed. He looked up only to have his heart jump into his throat. There, stood by the door was Kuroko. The teal male was silent with his eyes staring into Akashi's. Akashi raised a brow at him.

Why was he here?

"Testuya." Akashi said but the other didn't reply. "Testuya?"

Kuroko slowly moved himself forward towards Akashi. Akashi leaned back slightly when Kuroko came to close to his face. "Testuya?" Akashi was getting nervous. Testuya lifted and placed his hand on Akashi's cheek seeing the red head close his eyes as Kuroko slightly lifted his face up. The teal vampire smirked. He then moved his body closer to allow the hand to reach his bare back and softly rub the skin. Akashi couldn't supress the moan as it escaped his lips. Kuroko perked up upon hearing the sound.

"Relax, you're safe." Kuroko's cool voice was whispered in Akashi's ear. He could feel the vampire's breath on his ear and this made his skin crawl and the hairs stand up. Kuroko slowly and carefully laid Akashi down on the bed. His had begun to rub the side of his body to keep him in the trance. Akashi was a boy, he was calm in Kuroko's eyes as his smirk grew. He then leaned down to his neck. His nose tickled the skin before his gently licked it with his tongue. Akashi arched his back and his chest almost touching Kuroko's. His free had took Akashi's both of Akashi's wrists and clutched them above his head. He then bit. His fangs seeped into the soft skin of his Akashi. Akashi gasped but no scream followed. Kuroko proceed to drink and suck the blood out.

All throughout the mansion there were grins. Kuroko sucked as much blood as he needed without killing the boy. Akashi was good. So calm that Kuroko could do his job and fear the screams. Now that he had the first bite, the others will want their share. Kuroko wasn't happy about that was something he had agreed on. Kuroko slowly removed his fangs before licking the wound shut. He carefully placed the red headed in bed and covered him in the soft war sheets of the bed. He then gently stroked Akashi's red locks. "Goodnight my love." He then kissed Akashi's head before quietly leaving the room with his hunger now satisfied.


End file.
